The present invention relates to universal mounts of the type for supporting an instrument, such as a camera, with the mount being adapted for positioning in a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a camera mount which may be positioned in a vehicle such as a helicopter so that the camera may be selectively positioned for panning, tilting and rolling.
Camera mounts of the universal or gimbaled type are known for use in helicopters, automobiles, airplanes, boats, dollies, etc. and are particularly advantageous because motion of the vehicle may be compensated for during filming by suitable repositioning of the mount. In particular, a universal mount permits the camera to be selectively panned, tilted or rolled to compensate for helicopter flight orientation (pitching, rolling and yawing) as a camera operator directs the camera to face a target. However, prior art camera mounts are defective from several standpoints.
In particular, one type of defect results from the fact that the camera is mounted on an elongate arm which may be pivoted about a vertical axis to provide panning. However, in order for a camera operator to maintain eye contact against an eyepiece of the camera, necessary for precise filming, it is required that the operator substantially crane or twist his head or body in order to follow the camera during panning. This is because the elongate arm, which supports the camera, is pivotally mounted for pivotal movement about a vertical axis which is located behind the operator when the operator is in position for filming. As a consequence, as the camera is panned, it swings away from the operator's head requiring the operator to assume a distorted and uncomfortable position in order to maintain head contact with the camera. Camera mounts incorporating this type of construction are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,352,521 and 3,467,350 issued to N. Tyler.
Another type of known camera mount is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,044,346 issued to Fieux which discloses a universally adjustable camera mount wherein the pan, tilt and roll axes all intersect at a fictitious meeting point situated substantially in the region of the cervical vertebrae of the camera operator. However, in order to provide a construction in which the pan axis extends along a line through the operator's cervical vertebrae, it has been necessary, as disclosed in the '346 patent, to provide an overhead type of construction utilizing U-shaped members. The overhead construction results in a high profile of the camera mount and the U-shaped members result in a heavy, cumbersome construction which severely limits ready ingress and egress of the operator relative to the seat of the camera mount.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a mount for supporting an instrument, such as a camera, which includes an arm for holding the camera and a pedestal, the arm being connected to the pedestal and the pedestal being positioned behind the operator and operable for selective positioning along an arcuate path defined by an axis of revolution lying on an imaginary line extending through the operator's head. The particular advantage of the construction of the present invention resides in the fact that the axis of revolution permits panning of the camera about an axis extending through the operator's head so that the camera may be manually manipulated to specifically track or follow action of the operator's head. In addition, because the pedestal is located behind the operator and is operable for selective positioning or sweeping along an arcuate path also disposed behind the operator, no overhead construction of high profile is required.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mount, as described above, in which the axis of revolution extends along an imaginary line inclined relative to the vertical. More specifically, the axis of revolution extends along an imaginary line which passes through the operator's head in a downward direction toward the rear of the operator. As a consequence, the mount may be constructed with the pedestal directly adjacent the back of the operator so that compact overall construction is provided.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a mount, as described above, in which the pedestal includes a base positioned behind the operator including a mast arm pivotally connected to the base. The mast arm is swingable about the axis of revolution along the aforementioned arcuate path. Further, the present invention contemplates that the mast arm is provided with offset first and second portions which enable close positioning of the mast arm relative to the back of the operator.
These and additional objects and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood from a consideration of the drawings and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.